


Shower Time

by SJpyeongpyeong



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Tapes, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJpyeongpyeong/pseuds/SJpyeongpyeong
Summary: Ryeowook keeps shooting content for his Youtube channel and it develops into a habit of him taking his camera with him into the shower.
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Kim Ryeowook
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46





	1. Episode 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because the video of Ryeowook in his latest vlog was just begging to be written into smut, I had to give in. So, here’s a short one shot with barely any plot to satisfy my thirsty mind. 
> 
> I don't really do notes because I mainly write to satisfy my own thoughts - but leave me a comment and I'll happily take suggestions from you.

Jongwoon was on the verge of getting jealous over that damn Youtube channel because Ryeowook has been spending almost all of his spare time editing now. But that’s also one of the things he loves about his boyfriend the most – once he gets his mind into something, he’ll keep doing it full of passion.

He knows how their fans react to Ryeowook’s videos and the level of attention that YeWook is getting. He’s told Ryeowook to keep it down because the label would have a fit if the fans caught wind of their real relationship – but with the amount of fanfiction he has read about YeWook, he doesn’t think the fans should even be surprised at all; if anything, it’s the fans that surprise him.

Jongwoon receives a notification on his phone. His boyfriend has just uploaded another video on his Youtube channel. He doesn’t notice the thumbnail at first because he clicks on it as soon as his phone dinged.

He couldn’t help but gasp as soon as the screen switches from Ryeowook in the gym to him dripping wet right out of the shower and exposing his broad shoulders and collarbones just like that – his cock twitches as he remembers the story behind said video.

> Ryeowook has just come back from the gym – and it’s Somebody New blasting through the bathroom that wakes Jongwoon up from his sleep. He stands by the door as he sees his boyfriend jam through the songs and he notices the little camera and the red-light blinking. He watches silently as the song switches to It’s You before he speaks up –
> 
> “Are you really going to put that up on your vlog?” he asks with a smirk, arms crossed.  
> “Oh my god!” Ryeowook jumps as he was startled, “how long have you been standing there?”  
> “Long enough to see the show you’ve put on” Jongwoon says with his husky voice that sends shivers down Ryeowook’s spine. Jongwoon moves to stand behind Ryeowook looking at him through the mirror.
> 
> He sneaks a glance to the camera and he whispers into Ryeowook’s ear – “Maybe you should add this to your next vlog – show the fans what really happens.”
> 
> Ryeowook grasps the edge of the counter where the sink lies and breaks eye contact because while Jongwoon’s deep stare and voice always seem to turn him into mush – he wasn’t prepared by the onslaught of imagery that them having sex while being recorded would do to him. The whine that escaped his lips wasn’t missed by Jongwoon.
> 
> He moves to trap Ryeowook between him and the sink and starts to kiss his neck while his hands were caging the younger one in. He presses his crotch into the curve of Ryeowook’s ass and grinds on him a little. “Is this what you want, baby? Do you want to them to see how you turn into a mess while I have my cock in you?”
> 
> He looks at the camera again, another jolt of arousal coursing through him, and he just moans – already at a loss for words.
> 
> Jongwoon maneuvers them a bit as he pulls the towel wrapped against Ryeowook’s waist. “Look at how hard you are already…” he remarks. He takes his hand and puts his fingers into Ryeowook’s mouth, the boy licking and sucking messily, the urgency of need taking over him completely. He was still quite open from all the fucking they did last night anyway.
> 
> Jongwoon takes his fingers out and circles Ryeowook’s hole – all the while still looking at Ryeowook through the mirror.
> 
> This was different – they’ve had sex in the shower before but never in front of the mirror and he wonders why they’ve never done it this way. He loved being able to see every small reaction from Ryeowook that him being behind usually did not give him.
> 
> He drops to his knees as he slides one finger into Ryeowook and the boy lets out a whimper. “Jongwoon-ah, faster please.” And he obeys the boy, so he pushes another finger in. After scissoring for a bit, he adds another – while they were pressed for time, he would never hurt his lover. No longer able to resist such a delectable ass right in front of him, as his fingers open the boy up, he slides his tongue in between them. This is the first time he’s done this and as he twists his fingers upward and hits Ryeowook’s prostate – the overwhelming sensations pushes the boy to bend himself over the sink catching himself by his elbows. Jongwoon licks and licks as he drags his tongue from the boy’s hole to the seam of his balls and back. The bathroom now filled with the echoes of Ryeowook’s moans and pleas.
> 
> Ryeowook’s moans make his dick twitch and his painful hardness is brought back to his attention. Ryeowook whines as he pulls his fingers out together with one final lick and Jongwoon grabs the lube off the counter and coats himself before he pushes the tip of his dick into Ryeowook's hole. 
> 
> He gazes up on the mirror and their eyes connect as Jongwoon pushes in slowly. At this point, the pleasure is overwhelming, his cock is leaking copious amounts of precum, almost turning reddish purple and pulsing at every single move.
> 
> They keep eye contact as Jongwoon buries himself to the hilt, he cages Ryeowook once more as he starts to move at an excruciatingly slow pace. “Only I can see you like this, Ryeowook-ah” Jongwoon nearly growls into his ear accompanied by a love bite on his shoulder, clearly leaving a mark after. Ryeowook clenches at the possessiveness of Jongwoon and starts to meet his thrusts, both starting to move at a faster pace.
> 
> Jongwoon pulls Ryeowook’s chest back and grabs him by the knee as he raises the boy’s left leg onto the counter. The change in angle forces Jongwoon’s cock deeper and hits Ryeowook’s prostate right on the spot.
> 
> “Fuck, so close” Ryeowook pants. Jongwoon wraps a hand around his cock and strokes in time with his hips.
> 
> “Come for me, baby” Jongwoon growls into his ear and it’s the last thing Ryeowook hears before he whites out as his body is raked with pleasure as he shoots out his come into the mirror. The sight of Ryeowook coming and the feeling of his walls clenching down on him is enough for Jongwoon to follow shortly thereafter.
> 
> It takes Jongwoon pulling out of him and the cum dripping out of his ass to pull Ryeowook back out of his reverie. Jongwoon drags them back into the shower and kisses Ryeowook as the water starts to cascade down their bodies.  
> Ryeowook takes the shampoo and starts to massage it into Jongwoon’s scalp as the older slips his eyes shut. They finish their shower as they hear their phone ringing – probably a signal from their managers about the time and that they ought to be leaving soon.
> 
> It isn’t after they’re both dressed and have started packing that Ryeowook realizes that his camera was still on and has probably been recording the whole time.

He doesn’t even notice that the video has ended and he decides to send Ryeowook a message before he rewatches the whole thing again.

You really had to put that video of you in the shower, didn’t you? Now I wonder about how the rest of the video turned out.

He receives a reply not long after.

_Come over and maybe I’ll let you watch it._

Jongwoon chuckles at the response – Ryeowook loved to tease and he loved the boy for always pushing him to his limits.


	2. Episode 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This supposed one - shot has now turned into my self - imposed challenge of adding a chapter whenever Ryeowook includes a clip of him showering / taking a bath on RyeoGIT. These will most likely be drabbles of what my mind comes up with because of those clips.

After dinner on their first night in Taiwan, they had back to their hotel – the couple no longer pretending to have booked two separate rooms. Ryeowook tells his boyfriend that he fully intended to take advantage of the tub their hotel room had and heads into the bathroom.

“Again?” Jongwoon questions when he sees Ryeowook relaxing on the tub with his pocket camera on the ledge, red light blinking once more.

Ryeowook shoots him a smile as he scoots over to make room for Jongwoon checking to make sure that the camera showed no trace of his boyfriend – he needed usable footage after all. If the look that Jongwoon gives him was an indicator, he would’ve known immediately what was going to happen next but he misses it. And things start a little differently this time as Jongwoon squeezes himself into the tub and gives Ryeowook’s calves a massage, letting out little groans of pleasure at the relief he was receiving from being on his feet the entire day.

But Jongwoon’s hands begin to move a little higher and as Ryeowook moves to turn the camera off, he’s stopped by Jongwoon’s soft voice – “Keep it on” he says with the signature smirk on his face knowing fully well that he wasn’t anywhere in frame. Ryeowook lies back down on the tub and covers his face both in embarrassment and in arousal.

Jongwoon starts to stroke him slowly, teasingly, massaging his thighs and inching his way towards Ryeowook’s cock. He lets out a whine, “We don’t have much time” - actually trying to be responsible this time but the older doesn’t pay him any attention, focused on capturing on film the look of undeniable pleasure that Ryeowook makes whenever he would take it slow. They rarely got to do this being as busy as they were, so it was definitely something he longed for.

He keeps a slow and steady pace stroking Ryeowook’s cock, he trails his other hand lower to cup the younger’s balls and roll it in his hands. He rubs his fingers against Ryeowook’s perineum and his breath would hitch every time they would brush against his hole. Ryeowook’s hands come up to cover his face once again which makes Jongwoon stop moving, a scowl on his face and as the younger takes a peek at him, he’s signaled to remove his hands from his face. No words needing to be said, he obeys.

Jongwoon keeps an excruciatingly slow pace and it leaves Ryeowook wanting more; so he moves out of Jongwoon’s grasp, kneeling on the tub as he reached for the lube on the counter top – _he was going to have to edit that part out, he thinks_ , and shoves the lube back to Jongwoon who lets out a chuckle. “I thought we didn’t have much time?” His boyfriend questions, his smugness evidenced by the glint in his eyes.

But Ryeowook merely whines out a plea as he heads straight for Jongwoon’s lips and kisses him passionately. His kisses were met with equal passion but as he snakes his hand down to take Jongwoon’s massive cock, he’s pushed lightly to lie back down on the tub. Jongwoon brings his index finger to his lips in a shushing motion; then flips the cap off the bottle of lube and squirts some onto his palm. He rubs his hands together, effectively spreading it everywhere. Jongwoon patting himself on the back in his head for their decision to invest in waterproof lube.

He brings his hands back down to Ryeowook’s cock, alternating them after each stroke and the short interval between each glide drives the younger boy mad. He grips the edges of the tub, fingers turning white in its hold and his hips jerk upward on its own accord chasing after his lovers’ hands. Jongwoon feels him tensing up, getting close to his climax so he slows his pace once more and moves his right index finger to circle at Ryeowook’s hole. “Stop teasing please, we don’t have much time…” The boy begs.

Jongwoon, taking pity on the boy, pushes his index finger in slowly – his left hand never relenting in stroking Ryeowook’s cock. He pumps his finger in and out a few times before he pushes in another; Ryeowook has been on the edge already so Jongwoon knows it won’t take much more for him to make the boy cum. He angles his hand upward, searching for the right spot and speeds up the pace of his other hand.

Ryeowook loses control of his limbs and knocks the camera off the ledge of the tub and into the floor as he pushes his feet onto the floor of the tub, hips in the air as he cums hard as soon as Jongwoon’s fingers hit his bundle of nerves. His boyfriend goes back to his slow pace as he lets Ryeowook come down from his high making him a feel over sensitive.

As he catches his breath, he crawls towards his boyfriend and kisses him again and straddles him feeling Jongwoon’s hard – on caught between his and the man’s bellies. But his intention of returning the favor is immediately cut off when Jongwoon stands up, actually carrying Ryeowook with him and steps off the tub; Ryeowook thinks they’re headed for the bedroom until Jongwoon lets him down by the sink and breaks off their kiss.

Jongwoon reaches for a towel to dry them both off; Ryeowook at a loss as to what was happening. He grabs Jongwoon closer attempting to kiss him again but his boyfriend turns his head – “We don’t have time, get dressed.”

He doesn’t even get to react because Jongwoon has already left the bath room presumably to grab their clothes.

He sees his camera on the floor and he picks it up to turn the recording off. Maybe he should buy a waterproof cover, just in case, he ponders.

* * *

_A game_. He thinks, has this turned into a game? How much of this footage was he going to be able to use in his next video so that he could one – up his boyfriend on who was the Captain of the YeWook ship as their fans have endearingly labeled.

He’s had the video ready for a couple of months already but it wasn’t until he sees his boyfriend win the heart of the fans from posting the photo they took during the KRY album shoot that he decides to upload the vlog.

It didn’t take long after the upload before he receives a message from his boyfriend, “Hmm, looks like you kept the video after all. I want a copy. And don’t think I don’t know why you decided to post that one today, you’re not going to win, love.”

And that’s what pushes Jongwoon to post the picture he had fully intended initially to never show anybody – them being lost in their own world looking out into the terrace with Ryeowook wrapped in his arms. He was the Captain of the YeWook ship and not even his boyfriend could take that away from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking if I should keep this YeWook or if I should delve into other pairings as well; I wouldn't really mind. I think of this more as a challenge to my creativity in writing Shower Sex than just a particular pairing. Let me know your thoughts on the matter.


End file.
